transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Kurtz vs Keeper (Glad)
Auxiliary Stadium Floor 1 The interior of the gladiatorial pit has not been designed for any aesthetic appeal, only aiming at pure functionality. The ground is comprised of a dirt/sand mix, allowing for both good grip and impact absorption should one find oneself hitting it hard. The pit is a ring design, encompassing a diameter of one hundred meters. Several entrances dot the walls, and large view holes are arranged every few feet. A Sweep enters the area. He's about to judge yet another contest. The reward for doing so this time is rather substantial, so how could he say no? He awaits as the combatants arrive and ready themselves. Keeper enters the stadium floor area, putting away a data pad as he steps foot into the ring. Today he's decked out in his cinnabar and cream paint scheme for the olympics. The guard notes the ref is a Sweep. And then looking around, he notes that Cybertron is one of the lesser used Olympic sites. On one end of the arena a entrance draws open and allows a slender exo-frame. to step free, tri-pointed feet treading out onto the sands. Being such a light frame, it immediately appears out of place.. but then it hefts a combat knife in it's hand, absently cocking the blade in a idle salute. The Sweep nods at the two. "The rules, of course. No ranged weapons. Use of those weapons results in immediate disqualification," he says, "Now, if you are ready, you may begin." Keeper nods to his opponent. Being the size of Ultra MAgnus, he too looks out of place for this event. Now, which one of these two will go on? Keeper looks to the Sweep ref for the initial declaration and then returns his focus on Kurtz. Stance shifting to readiness. "Right. Let's get this over with." sighs the pilot, his grip tightening around the controls. The Airframe's turbo-fans whine up to speed, lifting it slightly off of the sand and hurtling it forwards, it's knife flipping around into a underhand hold as it nears, suddenly lashing out at the hefty frame of Keeper with a swift, shallow slice. Combat: Air Exo misses Keeper with her Slicey (Punch) attack! Keeper disengages a lock on one of his altmode claws attached to a paw under his arm and withdraws the blade. Stepping forward, Keeper meets Kurtz with a blocking movement of the arm while his blade weilding hand moves in for a jab at the Airframe. "I'll try not to keep you." ~ba-dum-ching~ Combat: Keeper strikes Air Exo with his Blade (Punch) attack! Nasty. The bladed strike shears into the Air-frame's meager armor, rending into internal components and casting the machine down to the sand, rattling the machine's chewy center. He attempts a recovery, rolling out from under foot befor getting to his feet, lifting up into a sudden hop that has him quickly pirouetting, a leg striking out in a heel kick towards Keeper's side. Combat: Air Exo sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Air Exo misses Keeper with her Kick attack! Keeper hops heavily sideways from the dervish manuever, leaving Kurtz' Exo mechanical leg to sweep through nothing but air. He lands yards away, dirt poofing up from the floor around his feet. Then, crouching down and planting his empty hand to the ground, Keeper uses it to pivot and swing out his lower body in wide arch kick of his own. Adapting to the height range Kurtz presents at the moment. Combat: Keeper strikes Air Exo with his Breakdance Fighting (Kick) attack! The Sweep stares in interest at the battle. Keeper's technique intrigues him. The Airframe takes off like a shot from a cannon, the blow hammering his machine soundly in it's crooked middle. Thankfuly,. he does not sail off into infinity thanks to the helpful interference o the arena's wall. The exo-frame crashs hard against the unyielding surface, rebounding from the impact and falling first to it's knees befor collapsing forward. Kurtz, within the machine, is not very pleasxed with this turn of events. "Musta been crazy.." he lements as he guids his machine upto it's feet, the Air-frame reluctantly obeying his commands, even going so far as to attack again! It breaks into a long legged sprint, charging the behemoth with a lowered shoulder!~ Combat: Air Exo misses Keeper with her Charge (Smash) attack! Keeper's technique is 'jailhouse rock', in that it's an amalgamation of anything that works, whatever the situation calls for. Watching your own back while supervising and detaining prisoners is a good dojo. Still in his crouch after finishing his pivoting kick, Keeper times the approach with his reaction. With a readyness to meet head to head, he raises his Pal Knife. At the last moment, Keeper leaps straight up, just high enough to vault the charge of Kurtz, and then comes down with his elbow. Combat: Keeper strikes Air Exo with his Elbow Drop (Smash) attack! "Impressive," the Sweep murmurs. So far the Autobot is almost running rings around the human in the exo. He sips at some bonus energon and studies the movements of the two. "Oh mother f-" Kurtz's profanity is quickly censored by the effects of gravity. The Exo-frame stumbles forward, over-balanced inpreperation of the impect of shoulder on brick-house. He never got that little run in though, just the one of a mountain dropping on him like a bad habit... and not the kind that naughty nuns wear! Keeper's weight nearly craters the Air-frame. The machine's cockpit is teadily getting a bit more cramped, the armoring doing little to shrug off the fact that it's being crushed like a tin-can in a scrap yard compress.The machine's hand lifts up, fingers seeming to strain for the handle of the knife that had been knocked from it's grip with the first blow. The feet between it's grasp and the blade seems like miles. The arm stretches farther, metal groaning as parts begeing to fatigue and stress.. and the, abruptly the hand falls to the sand. This action repeats three times, raising and falling. "Alright, That's enough for me." relents the pilot, "I'm paid to fight, not take a beating." the air-frame's tapping out. Keeper rises off of the Airframe and sighs. "I'm sorry... it doesn't seem like the division was very well balanced out." The Sweep's optics widen. So soon? "So then you are the victor," he says to Keeper. Wow, that was quick. The Protectorate frame lifts itself out of the dirt, still functional enough to do at the very least, that. "Don't worry about it." replied the pilot, the machine's hand lifted and raised in a dismissive gesture. "I shoot things. Don't know what the he-" he begain, comm system abruptly crackling, thus further censoring profanity befor returning to normalcy, "I was thinking getting in the gladitorial bracket." Keeper quirks his grim set mouth. "Better get that fixed up. Thanks for facing me." The Sweep nods at the two. "Excellent." Air Exo nods it's head module in a gesture of acknowledgement, "Yeah," he agrees, "I'll do that."